


we’re right, no ones gonna catch us now

by aph_wisconsinites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Human AU, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, nz is enby, oz and japan are trans, transtalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_wisconsinites/pseuds/aph_wisconsinites
Summary: Kieran, Jett, Yongsoo, and Kiku traverse their final year of high school together, all the while figuring out other things.
Relationships: Australia/South Korea (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), New Zealand/Japan (Hetalia), Seychelles/Vietnam (Hetalia), don’t read for fruk or seyviet, theyre minor ships in this
Kudos: 1





	we’re right, no ones gonna catch us now

**Author's Note:**

> kieran = nz  
> jett = australia   
> jade = seychelles  
> i don’t think i have to tell you who kiku, arthur, francis, alfred, and matt are
> 
> -
> 
> kieran, jett, and kiku are 17  
> matt and al are 22  
> jade is 14  
> arthur and francis are 46
> 
> -
> 
> title is from devil town by cavetown

Kieran didn’t quite understand what they were. Not until recently, at least.

They didn’t feel right as a man, they hated men’s clothing with a burning passion. But at the same time, they didn’t want to be woman. Whenever they were called a he or a she, they wanted to curl up and die.

Eventually they told Jett. He’s trans, he’d understand, right?

Right. Jett told them that they might be non-binary. Kieran did a bit of research and finally came to the conclusion that they were, in fact, non-binary. Obviously, the first person they told was Jett. And then Jade. And now they’re gonna tell their boyfriend, Kiku, at school today.

All of a sudden their alarm went off. Guess they had to get out of bed now. 

They quickly threw on their clothes before heading downstairs to get breakfast, their dads and their siblings, Jett, Matt, Jade, and Alfred, already there.

“Took ya long enough, dude!” Alfred said before stuffing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

Alfred was annoying as hell, but they loved him nonetheless. They’re not gonna lie, they missed when they both went to school together. But time passed and now Alfred’s in college. He and Matt are also the eldest siblings.

“Ah, me and Jett thought you were dead or something!” Jade said, giggling afterwards.

Jade’s their younger sister, the youngest of them all, actually. She’s the sweetest person they’ve ever met, she wouldn’t even hurt a fly. She just started high school, so now they have to show her all of the ropes.

“Yeah! You need to set your alarm earlier!” Jett exclaimed.

“Hell no. Definitely not doing that.” They said back in response.

Jett. Their twin brother. Where to begin. He’s loud as hell, impulsive, and other annoying things, but...he doesn’t have an ego like Al’s, so he isn’t as bad as he could be. 

Matt just nodded at Kieran, like usual. He’s always been shy and reserved, like Kieran, it’s probably why they get along so well. 

“Good morning Kieran. Unlike them, I didn’t think you were dead, if you wanted to know.” Francis said, smiling.

Arthur was cleaning the dishes. “Yeah, I didn’t think you were dead either—“ He said, somewhat bluntly due to him struggling to get a tough grease stain off of a plate.

They loved their dads.

“Well at least some of us have some logic in this house.” Kieran said before glaring at the table where Al, Jett, Jade, and Matt were sitting at, getting a giggle (or a smile, in Matt’s case) out of the four.


End file.
